Telemetry is a communication process by which measurements and other data are collected at remote or inaccessible locations and transmitted to receiving equipment for monitoring. In complex network applications that may scale to extremely high capacities, the huge volume of data collected can overwhelm simple monitoring systems and techniques. For example, the amount of information generated by hundreds/thousands of (web) servers, databases, and additional services is difficult to handle in a meaningful way.